Falling Stars
by Justyousee
Summary: OC story. She has a few secrets. She has a few anger issues. But, no matter what, she's loyal. But who is she really loyal too? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Falling Stars

Chapter one: Miki - a foolish girl

Telekinesis. I hate that word so much. Since I was thirteen years old, I've been able to move things with my mind. And so I went online and that's when I started reading about that horrible word. Why do I hate the word? Because I've been trying to figure out why I have it for the last two years! And yet all the things I found online are all crap. So, I just got used to my hatred for the word and my ability. You know what's funny? I tried to bend a spoon once and I couldn't! I can make coffee without going into the kitchen but I can't bend a stupid spoon! I hate spoons.

Excuse my ramblings, my name is Miki Smith. I hate my name as well. Really, Smith? I'm fifteen and American. Born and raised in Salt Lake City, I finally moved out of that stupid place to an even bigger city, Tokyo. Why Tokyo? Because my bitchy parents kicked me out! And for no reason too! Okay I _might_ have gotten drunk, stolen a cop car, and then parked the car in my homeroom. But that's no reason to kick me out! But it's not like I'm leaving any friends. My best friend ditched me for her boyfriend! I hate Tom Riron. His stupid movie star smile, god like body, and amazingly shiny hair. I'm **so** much better then him! I was the one who helped her keep her lunch money in third grade, not him. I hate my X-best friend Sam Moller, too.

I was rambling again, wasn't I? Oh never mind. So anyway I moved in with some distant relative. Fifth cousin or some shit like that. She has straight, light, shinny brown hair that goes to her waist and light brown eyes. So we look nothing alike and she's pretty. But if I mess things up with her my parents are abandoning me. Yeah, ditching me in an orphanage. Nice, huh? Her name is Yukiko Sachi. Japanese. My blood line is Irish and something else. So, I really won't fit in. I mean I'm tall, 5'7 with short bright red hair that goes to my chin and ocean blue eyes. But I hear Japanese teens have cool hair styles. Maybe I'll dye my hair... Hey at least I can speak Japanese. My older brother taught it to me when I was nine years old. He was going to become a teacher in Japan. Why he wanted to become evil is beyond me.

So basically, I live in Tokyo, Japan with Yukiko Sachi (I just call her Yuki). I go to a normal school and yet I haven't made any friends yet. But who needs them! They'll just ditch me anyway. For the last three weeks I woke up, got ready, and went to school. On the days off I just do damn homework and lay around.

* * *

Damn bike, I'm going to be late, go faster! Why did I push the 'snooze' button? "WATCH OUT," I scream in Japanese as I speed past the people in this stupid city. I would drive a car but the school doesn't have a parking lot and it's against the stupid rules. So I ride a bike which causes my underwear to ride up. Stupid skirt, I will burn you one day.

"Hey, Miki," Misaki yells over to me. We're on track together. Misaki is a senior or _senpai _like me. But she's a few inches shorter then me and has long light brown hair that she always keeps in a pony tail and dark brown eyes. I slow down and then stop my bike.

Slightly out of breath I asked, "Hello. Class didn't start yet, did it?"

She shook her head, "Nope. But we better hurry or we'll be late." I just quickly tie my bike up and run with her into our homeroom (stopping at the "shoe trade" as I call it, first). I guess we're friends. But I'm not sure.

* * *

Y'know what I hate even more then spoons? O soji. What that is, is when I have to clean up the classroom with my fellow classmates. Well, this guy called Urameshi skips out all the time. I wish I could skip.

As soon as I put the broom down, "Miki, track was canceled!" And like expected when I turned around I see the cheerful face of Misaki. Wait, cheerful? She loves track.

"What for," I ask dully.

"Mister Ki is missing. He didn't show up for his English class today. But our parents don't know that, so we can hang out for the next hour." Misaki explained happily. Ki's missing? What did he forget to pay off the Social Studies teacher for her services and she knocked him off? A small smirk appears on my face at that thought and Misaki takes it the wrong way.

"Yes, okay. Where should we go?" I ask and start walking out of the class room with my bag held lightly in my hand.

"There's this American style Cafe that opened. I thought you might want to go seeing as you're American," Misaki continued to ramble as I put away my pink slippers and pulled on my light brown ugly shoes that Yuki makes me wear.

"Yeah. We can go." I say walking away from her. But she quickly catches up. Then she walks ahead of me saying she will show me the way. But then she bumps into one of my classmates. I think his name is Okuba. He hangs out with that guy Kuwabara who is friends with that skipping guyk Yusuke whose girlfriend is the class president. I think anyway.

"Oh sorry," Misaki apologizes and I help her up. "Thanks, Miki." Then I notice Okuba is staring at me from the ground with a blush on his face. "Sorry again, come on, Miki." I smile slightly and nod. Following her and walking past Okuba.

* * *

I have the strangest feeling that someone is watching me. But I can't concentrate hard enough to find out whom because my nose itches! Unable to deal with this feeling of itchy evilness that pains me so, I quickly brush away the bangs that cover my right eye. I know I'm over dramatic.

"I wonder what happened to mister Ki," Misaki says putting her tea cup down.

"He's probably just sick," I decided to keep my own theory to myself. That's it. Someone is watching me! I stand up and spin around on my heal. There is Kuwabara, Okuba, Urameshi, a girl I don't know, and two other classmates of my own. They all turn around and act like they weren't looking at me. Idiots! I turn around again and sit down.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing," I lie again and take a sip of my tea.

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Miki!" Misaki grins and runs down a street.

"Bye..." I start walking down my street. Tokyo is so boring. Nothing ever happens. Then I feel a presence next to me, four feet away. I turn to my left quickly and look down the empty street. I don't see anyone.

"Mew." My eyes go to the ground where I find a small orange kitten with big, innocent, green eyes. The kitten walks over to me and rubs his or her body against my legs. I sweat drop. Then...

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID CAT!" I scream and glare at the kitten, taking a step back and then bending me knees and standing on my toes with my elbows on my knees and my hands hanging loosely beneath me. The kitten also sits down and looks at me, moving his or her head to the side. It's so cute! No, bad, bad thought! I can't bring a kitten back with me. But... Oh screw Yuki and my parents. I scoop the kitten up and walk home with the kitten in my arms. Great, just great.

* * *

Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (All notes on my look up or whatever. Tips or adviced please.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Star

Chapter two: New Additions

"Shit!" Stupid tree, you hit my foot! Shit, that was too loud- Yuki could have heard me. Oh damnit all. But looking down into those green eyes makes it all worth it. Don't take that the wrong way, I just like cats. Wait, why am I worrying? Yuki's car isn't here. That was really stupid. I'll go though the front door then.

"Mew," I look over to the kitten. She's a girl, I know that much. But what should I name her? Oh fiddlesticks, I forgot about food and water! _I didn't just say fiddlesticks._ Shaking my head, I get away from my desk and homework to go feed the kitten.

Someone's knocking on the door? Probably one of Yuki's friends. I put the bowl of water on the ground and walk towards the door. "Coming," I yell aggravated. The knocking doesn't stop though until I slide open the door.

"Hey Miki. Sorry to come uninvited and all but I don't know your phone number." Misaki grins. And before I could say anything to her the phone rings.

"Come in. I'll get the phone," I turn around and start to walk into the kitchen but yell, "Make yourself at home!"

"Kay."

Blasted phone. "What do you want?"

"Say 'hello' or 'how are you' when you answer the phone, Miki!" What does Yuki want?

"Fine. Hello."

"Better. I'm not coming home tonight so don't make dinner. And don't do anything stupid." I really hate her tone.

"Fine. B--" She hung up on me! Stupid ass.

"Hey, Miki, I didn't know you have a cat." Misaki said walking in the kitchen holding no-name.

"I don't," I say through gritted teeth, "that cat is just a stray."

Misaki smiles slightly, "What's her name?"

"I didn't name her yet." I plop down on the couch and Misaki sits down too.

"I know, you can name it after the most beautiful, smartest person in the world."

"And who is that," I asked and raised my eyebrow.

"Me, of course!" Misaki grins. There's a pause and then both of us laugh. I haven't laughed in a long time.

"Fine. But I'll give her the nickname you would never let me call you," I say with a slight smirk.

"Nick name?" Misaki of course has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Saki."

(LINE HERE!)

Boring... School is just boring. Nothing else to it. And sitting in the last class of the day, English, my favorite subject, without the teacher is even more boring. Mister Ki is also the English teacher and track coach. He's been missing for two days now, I assume.

"Evening," a young female voice brakes through my thoughts (if you can call them that) and my attention goes to the young woman standing in front of the class. Why do I have to be in the center row? "My name is Miss Chi. I will be your substitute teacher until Mister Ki is found." Has anyone noticed the similarity in their names? Ki, Chi? With a quick look around, I know that no one cares.

"Mister Ki is missing? What about track!" some angry female voice yells. Who said it... I couldn't care less.

"I will be supervising track as well." Chi said and pushed her black hair out of her face. For a moment, my blue eyes meet with her green ones but then she looks away. Weird teacher.

"Cool," Misaki whispers to me and leans over, "subs are easy to deal with." I nod with a small smirk.

"Any questions?" Chi asks with a smile.

"Yeah, do you know an American is in our class?" a male voice asks and I feel all eyes on me. I just have too look different, don't I?

"I noticed," Chi says in a different tone and then looks away from me. What's her problem? Prejudice in school. I hate that. Can't anyone just let go of the past?

(LINE HERE)

What in the seven Hells? I never thought I'd ever see something like this... I never thought about this, either! Don't assume so quickly, jeez... Well, if you must know what I'm babbling about... Chi, a sub, is sleeping in the middle of the field naked. Luckily -or not- for her, this is the girl track team that's looking at her.

"Should we wake her up or put a blanket on her or something?" Misaki didn't look at me when she spoke. I just shrugged.

"Nah... Let's turn on the sprinklers!" I grin and try to run over to the Janitor's closet to turn them on but Misaki grabs the back of my track shirt, holding me in place.

"Miki, you'll get in so much trouble." Being scolded by a peer. How degrading.

"Oh fine," I sigh and cross my arms. "Someone put their jacket on her first, and then I'll turn the sprinklers on."

**THUMP! **Ow... For someone as small as her, Misaki can punch hard. I rub my head and then watch as Kayko, the class prez, run over with a towel. And behind her, there happens to be two perverts who are staring.

"Damn it, my head..." I look over at Chi, who is holding the towel up.

"Teachers shouldn't curse!" some student yells at her and then laughs... Okay then...

"Oh shut it. All of you, 25 laps. Now. When I come back, you better be doing it!" Ouch... her tone scares me. Not. But her tone of voice made Misaki nervous.

(LINE)

"Chi is so weird... And that's comin' from me," a tell Saki in English. For some reason, speaking in English seems harder than Japanese. I guess I'm adjusting.

"Mew..." I sigh... This is pathetic but what am I to do? I'm not alone, maybe that's why I feel so _weird_.

"I'm out of here, cat." I stretch and walk out of my room. And out of the house.


End file.
